


Blobert

by EliolovesOliver



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Again, Jason dies, Kind of dark, M/M, Orgasms, Rape, anal gaping(implied), blob monster - Freeform, breathplay?, colon raping, cumming flaccid, egglaying, esophagus raping, flaccid dick, hard dick, human rapist, impossible biology, it doesn't stick, minor stomach bulge, senseless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Jason Todd gets raped by a blob monster. (And a human one, I guess.)
Kudos: 10





	Blobert

It had been a slow night this far so Jason felt entitled to some time off from the usual.

He was just out for a little stroll, keeping his eyes open for anything shady but not in full costume, just a few guns and daggers.

He didn't really see it coming on the count of how dark the alley was and, of course, the fact that it was a giant invisible blob. He sure felt it though, the weight of it dragging him down and it spread itself thin to get under his red hoodie (ha) and sweatpants. He was struggling to move with the thing wrapped around his torso and arms, unable to make a sound through the invisible mass that shoved it's way down his throat. 

Jason's struggles became frantic when the weird substance ran between his cheeks and touched his asshole, instinctively clenching up but goop trickled in slowly nonetheless. It was soft and it felt oddly like skin Jason noted as it gently forced more of itself into him. 

The part of the blob creature holding Jason's arms to his torso lessened slightly as it started violently shoving itself inside the young man who tried to cry out around the invisible mass crawling down his throat and had just started making it's way up his nostrils and into his eardrums.

The part in his ass had made is way up his colon into his small intestine, subsequently moving against his prostate and making his dick twitch and leak precum all over his nice grey sweatpants.

Jason knew he was gonna black out soon because of the lack of oxygen but he tried his best to hold on until his arms were free so he could send a distress signal.

He internally groaned as he felt the mass in his throat make it's way into his esophagus and the one in his ass was now pooling into his upper belly, stopping just there. Jason's face was bright red at this point with involuntary tears running down them from the lack of air.

He tried to weakly break free again but it was kind of impossible.

The mass made it's way passed his esophagus and into his belly and it too stopped there.

Then the things in his stomach started expanding.

Jason started thrashing with renewed vigor as he felt his skin stretch slightly to match what was happening beneath. There were two small bumps beneath his red hoodie but to Jason they felt massive. Jason shifted slightly trying to get the feeling to stop and his eyes rolled back while cum shot out of his flaccid dick. Jason realised he'd moved in such a way that the goop was no longer lightly brushing but just full on punching his prostate. Except with a punch it happened once or over and over again. This was a constant pressure and Jason was almost glad to realise he was passing out.

....

Too bad for our hero the story only gets worse from here. Because the reason those blob things expanded in his stomach was so it could deposit its eggs directly into Jason's nonexistant womb. They were round about the size of baseballs and made their way up Jason's ass with relative ease before plopping into his stomach acid. The ones taking the other route... well they had some trouble. 

Jason's jaw was kind of a problem but some more pressure on the blob creatures part forced the eggs right through there. Next came Jason's tight, lightly used throat which bulged as the eggs made their way down. 

The blob creature only deposited 13 eggs before retreating. The incubator had perished and further issuing would be lost. It pulled itself from Jason's body, making the corpse cum in his sweatpants again.

....

Of course, Jason didn't die (again). Because he was lucky like that. (Whoopdy fucking doo).

As soon as the blob creature slunk off into the night he was able to breath again, the sudden intake of oxygen enough to wake him up right before he blacked out again.

....

The next time Jason woke up he had a dick up his ass. 

"Oh yeah, that's it you fucking slut, tighten up for me."

Jason saw red.

"God your cunt is so loose. What kind of sick fuck shoves baseballs up their ass?"

The unknown assailant pressed down on Jason's stomach which made him double over in pain, which only made it worse. But it also gave Jason an opportunity to see why it hurt so badly. His stomach was distended with baseball sized bumps. Jason damn near fainted again.

The man thrusting into him pushed him to the ground on his stomach, tearing sound from Jason's fucked up throat. Tears fell from Jason's eyes at how badly his throat was aching.

The man raping him put his knees on either side of Jason's hips and started hammer into Jason, incidentally make him cum all over the floor. Jason might have felt betrayed at his hard cock if he wasn't in such complete agony.

"Fuck yes, just like that you whore!"

The man pressed his pelvis to Jason's ass cheeks and came inside if him.

Jason's numbly waited as the man rode out his orgasm by rocking inside of Jason's ass.

"Fuck you're sloppy, but at least you got me off."

The man stood up and walked away whistling softly to himself as he did up his jeans. 

Jason worked through the pain to silently get to his knees, find his sweatpants and pull a small revolver from the pocket before turning and blowing the assholes brains all over the suddenly bustling sidewalk.

Jason yanked his sweatpants on and hobbled as fast as he could to his safehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was hungover.


End file.
